Movement devices configured to move a certain object from one container to another container are required in various technical fields. For example, there is a moving device configured such that, in a case where there are a first container storing a large number of moving objects such as compact parts, organic or inorganic fragments or particles, and cells, and a second container receiving the moving objects, some of the moving objects are extracted from the first container and moved to the second container. Such a movement device needs a suction tip configured to suck an object from the first container and discharge the sucked object to the second container.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-34013 discloses a technology of sucking a cell aggregate, which serves as the moving object, from a dispenser well with use of a suction tip (micropipette) and discharging the sucked cell aggregate to a cell Petri dish. A cell aggregate is held in a liquid, and when the suction tip is used to suck the cell aggregate, a distal opening portion of the suction tip is immersed into the liquid. Accordingly, the suction tip may be required to be discarded after a single set of suction and discharge.
In the work of moving an object, there has been a requirement for highly automating a series of operations including suction and discharge of the object using the suction tip. At present, however, the suction tip is manually operated, or automation is limited to such an extent that only a suction force generation mechanism is attached to the suction tip. It cannot therefore be said that the movement work has high work efficiency at present.